Eugene Thompson (Earth-616)
(as Flash Thompson) (as Venom) | HistoryText = Flash Thompson was a former classmate of Peter Parker at Midtown High School. Friction between the two was a common occurrence, especially due to their competition for the affection of Liz Allan. Ironically, Flash became an ardent supporter of Spider-Man, despite popular opinion against him , at one point forming a Spider-Man Fan Club . Flash tried to play a trick on Peter by dressing in a rabbit costume and attempting to frighten him. Before Flash could surprise Peter, he was abducted by Doctor Doom, who mistakenly believed he was the real Spider-Man. Peter was forced to save his own worst rival . Another time, Flash dressed up as Spider-Man again to redeem his hero who was seen as a coward after having run from a confrontation with the Green Goblin. Flash confronted three car thieves, hoping to draw out the real Spider-Man, but was beaten up by the three thugs . At one point he was framed as being the Hobgoblin. After a failed marriage with Sha-Shan, Flash dated briefly Felicia Hardy (Black Cat) not knowing that she was dating him in order to make Spider-Man (who at the time was married with mary Jane Watson) jealous but when she started to show real feelings to him, he broke off the relationship once he found out about Felicia's life as the Black Cat. He was in a comatose state for a time. When he came out he had forgotten much of what had happened between him and Peter after High School. He was given the position as Coach by the new Principal Roger Harrington at Midtown High School where Peter was working as a teacher. Due to his memory loss, he was confused over how to think about Peter, but after an attack by Mysterio, he realized that he and Peter were on good terms and they became friends again. He was dating Miss Arrow until her death. Later he lost both legs in the war. He started dating Betty Brant. The New Venom Flash became the new Venom when he was enlisted as part of Project Rebirth 2.0.Amazing Spider-Man #654.1 Flash was bonded with the symbiote, recently acquired by the U.S. government after Mac Gargan's arrest after Siege. While bonded, Flash was able to reproduce his legs and had powers comparable to Spider-Man. Thompon's next mission was in the European Eastern country Nrosvekistan, where he had to find the Doctor Ekmecic, who was a specialist in making weapons from Vibranium and was being chased by the new Jack O'Lantern, who was working for the Crime-Master. While on a mission in the Savage Land, trying to destroy an Antartic Vibranium shipment of the Crime Master, Flash found himself being hunted by Kraven the Hunter who mistook him for Spider-Man. After escaping from Kraven, Venom was able to find the shipment and destroy it. After taking control of a helicopter of his enemies, Venom was contacted by Crime-Master who claimed to know his identity and that he kidnapped Betty Brant. After encountering Crime-Master, who told him Betty's location, Venom ran to her aid, to the docks. But he found himself facing Spider-Man, who was also searching for Betty (after finding her apartament in a total chaos). After a brief battle, they continued the search for Betty together, but as soon as Venom arrived at the warehouse where Betty was, it exploded. Spidey leaft the destruction with Betty, who was safe. Back at Project Rebirth 2.0, Thompson lied to his superior about Crime-Master knowing his identity and losing his control in the Savage Land to keep the symbiote. Later, Flash found his father alcoholised in a police station - after leaving him at a hospital it was revealed that he had hepatic cirrhosis and might not live much longer. Fire-Island During Spider Island, Venom got to a bridge, where the Spider-King wa69s trying to get out New York to spread the spider-virus. Venom managed to defeat him and bring him to Project Rebirth, where it was revealed that Spider-King was a mutated Steve Rogers. Venom was ordered to infiltrate the Queen hive disguised as Spider-King. At Horizon Labs, Mr. Fantastic was developing a cure, and asked Project Rebirth to help them capture Anti-Venom, who was the key for developing the cure, at the same time "Spider-King" was ordered by the the Queen to kill Anti-Venom, who was using his powers to cure spider-citizens. This caused the Venom symbiote to try and convince Flash to kill Anti-Venom. After subduing Anti-Venom at Our Lady of Saints Church, Venom delivered him to Horizon Labs. Later, Flash got back to the hospital where his father was to see him for the last time before he died. Back in action, Venom tried to kill the Queen with the help of the de-mutated Steve Rogers. Venom stabbed the Queen with Rogers' shield, but she mutated to a giant spider. Other heroes came to battle the Queen, but it was Kaine who finally killed the villainess, while Spider-Man distributed the cure around the city with the help of Doctor Octopus' octobots. Rogue Venom Attending his father's funeral, Jack O' Lantern faced Flash and took him to Crime-Master's headquarter. Crime-Master wanted Venom to do a mission in Las Vegas, threatening to kill Betty and the rest of his family. Back to Project: Rebirth, Captain America appeared, wanting to shut down the program. Venom escaped, with intentions to get to Nevada, Captain America faced him, but failed when Flash knocked him out and escaped with Cap's motorcycle. At a motel on the road, he found Jack O'Lantern, who would be his partner, then the duo headed to Las Vegas. Meawhile, Captain America sent Red Hulk to bring Venom to the Avengers. Jack gave Flash instructions to enter a casino called The Devil's Den, where the Venom symbiote would do the rest. Totally controlled by his instincts, Venom broke into a secret lab in the casino, where the Toxin symbiote is contained. Venom tried to kill it, but O' Lantern put it in a container and flew away with it. Circle of Four While in Las Vegas, Flash called Betty to break up with her as he didnt want her to get hurt because of him. Later Venom was faced by Red Hulk who came to take the Symbiote back and to deliver Flash to his court-martial. In the middle of the battle, Blackheart opened a portal to bring Hell to Earth, but only managed to bring a part of it. Trying to find who was responsible for this, Venom and Red Hulk found themself alongside X-23 and the new Ghost MustacheRider about to battle Blackheart. The villain created Anthiteses of the four heroes to battle and torment them, Flash's being an Evangelist who used the symbiote, his father and his drinking problem to fight him. Although the heroes battled well, they where ultimately killed. Flash's neck was snapped by Blackheart's girlfriend Gari Oyle after he murdered the Evangelist. In Hell, Mephisto offered the heroes a new chance to live in exchange for defeating Blackheart. They managed to get the Spirit of Vengenace, which had been trapped by Blackheart, and wanted to get it to Blaze, so he would become Ghost Rider again. During the battle, Red Hulk and Venom were thrown away by Blackheart, Flash gave the symbiote to Red Hulk and it bonded with him as well as the Spirit, thus becoming the new Ghost Rider. Joining the Secret Avengers After saving the Earth from Blackheart, Captain America trusted Flash to control the Venom Symbiote. But still, Rogers wanted Thompson to be storing at the Lighthouse Station and use the symbiote in short periods of time, joining the Secret Avengers along with the original Human Torch. But Hawkeye's skepticism didn't allow Venom to take part in the team's new mission. Carnage U.S.A When the symbiotic homicidal Carnage tried to make Doverton (Colorado) the capital of a new Symbiote Nation and infect the citizens and even part of the Avengers with his symbiote, Captain America managed to get out of the symbiote's control briefly and asked for help from Contingency C... Venom. | Powers = *'Symbiotic Costume:' The symbiote most likely grants Flash the following powers: :*'Superhuman Strength' :*'Superhuman Stamina' :*'Superhuman Durability' :*'Superhuman Speed, Agility, and Reflexes' :*'Accelerated Healing Factor' :*'Wall-Crawling' :*'ESP (Spider-Sense)' :*'Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense' :*'Camouflage Capabilities' :*'Constituent-Matter Generation' :*'Constituent-Matter Manipulation' (This seems to be a newly developed ability.) | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Flash had been known to have a drinking problem. * He lost his legs from the knees down in the Iraq war and was confined to a wheelchair afterwards. While wearing the Venom Symbiote, Flash was able to regenerate his legs. * When he possessed the Venom Symbiote, Flash inherited its weakness to loud sounds and fire while wearing it. Additionally Flash could not remain bonded to the Venom Symbiote for more than 48 hours without risking to lose control to the Symbiote. The US Government had installed a failsafe through the use of a kill switch should Flash lose control. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons =* Multi-Gun developed for Agent Venom by Aaron MacKenzie. | Notes = When he lost control of the suit, his appearance changes to the "classic" Venom, but in different times he lost control, the white spider on the chest has a different form, most recently the spider has the classic form (the same as Spider-Man and Eddie Brock while wearing the suit), also while losing the control of the symbiote, he can generate two mouths from the side of his neck. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Teachers Category:Alcoholics Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Teachers Category:Alcoholics Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Teachers Category:Alcoholics Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Teachers Category:Alcoholics Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Silver-Age Characters